walkingdeadfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Karen (Serial TV)
Karen, była mieszkanka Woodbury. Pojawiła się w sezonie trzecim i czwartym oraz w AMC's Talking about The walking Dead. Przed Apokalipsą: Nie znamy szczegółów dotyczących z tego okresu jej życia. Najprawdopodobniej, przed rozpoczęciem epidemii, żyła wraz z Noah'em, w pobliżu Woodbury. Najprawdopodoniej była jego nauczycielką. Sezon III Odcinek: "Suicide King" Rano, po inwazji w mieście, Karen jest jednym z mieszkańców domagających się opuszczenia Woodbury wraz z kilkoma innymi osobami. Kiedy, Richard Forest, również mieszkaniec osady, zostaję zainfekowany przez szwendacza, Karen z przerażeniem prosi o pomoc Andrea'i. Niebawem zostaje świadkiem dokonanego na nim zabójstwa - i to przez samego gubernatora. Bohaterka wydaję się być w amoku, gdyż po za obserwacją, nie w sposób zauważyć u niej innej reakcji. Tego samego dnia uczestniczy jako słuchacz w pokrzepiającej przemowie Andrea'i - na temat dalszych działań i całej wcześniejszej sytuacji. Odcinek: "Home" Na służbie patrolowej, przed głównym wejściem, Karen uzbrojona w karabin, pyta Adrea'ę o miejsce pobytu Gubernatora. Ta jednak zbywa z tropu prawdziwą odpowiedź, twierdząc, że nie ma pojęcia. Odcinek: "'''I Ain't a '''Judas" Karen wraz z Martinez'em wymieniają ostre zdania na temat szkolenia Noah'a na żołnierza. Gubernator, wraz ze swoją nową towarzyszką Andre'ą, organizują zbiórkę mieszkańców w celu wytypowania nowych członków do szkolenia się na żołnierzy. Podczas powrotu Andre'i do Woodbury, Karen jest strażnikiem wejścia. Gdy tylko uświadamia sobie, że zbliżająca się postać to Andrea, ta opuszcza broń i wpuszcza ją do środka osady. Odcinek: "Welcome to the Tombs" Karen uczestniczy w ataku zbrojeniowym na wiezięnie, który zorganizowany został przez przywódcę Woodbury. W trakcie gdy kryjówka zostaje opanowana przez szwendaczy, ta w popłochu ucieka - wraz z innymi. Podczas końca eskapady, grupa zbiera się na jednej z opuszczonych dróg, by określić zdanie na temat ich dalszych działań. Mieszkańcy dochodzą do wniosku, że błędem jest napadanie na więzienną grupę. Wściekły do granic Philip, wraz z Shumpert'em i Martinez'em, dokonują masakry na mieszkańcach, zabijając każdego. Jedyną ocalałą jest Karen, która ukrywa się przed ostrzałami, zakrywając ciało nieokreślonym egzemplarzem ludzkich zwłok. Gdy mordercy opuszczają miejsce zbrodni, ta chowa się w jednym z pozostawionych samochodów. Na miejsce przybywa Rick, Daryl i Michonne. Karen wyjaśnia im, co się stało. Ujawnia także prawdopodobne przebywanie Andrea'i w osadzie, dzięki czemu postanawiają uratować mieszkańców Woodbury. Pod koniec sezonowego odcinka, Karen wraz z innymi ocalałymi mieszkańcami, trafia z Rickiem, Darylem i Michonne do więzienia. Sezon IV Odcinek: "30 days without accident" Karen wydaję się być już w pełni zaaklimatyzowana w nowym miejscu pobytu. Aktywnie pomaga w obowiązkach, chociażby jak teraz z Davidem i Chloe, tym razem w postaci zabijania szwendaczy, którzy to naciskają na zewnętrzną stronę ogrodzenia więzienia. Odwiedza ją Tyreese. Powiadamia o swoim wyjeździe po ekwipunek. Opowiada jej o przebiegu wyjazdów po dostawy. Po chwili, całują się. Tyreese przyznaje się, że nigdy nie lubiał zabijać bezbronnych szwendaczy przy ogrodzeniu, że robił to tylko, by być blisko z nią. Tego samego dnia, w nocy, rozmawiają ze sobą czule w jednej z celi więziennych. Ich relacje wydają się być bardzo mocno związane ze sobą. Odcinek: "Infected" Karen, podobnie jak w zakończeniu ostatniego odcinka, widzimy w scenie z Tyreese'm w więziennej celi. Po czułym zbliżeniu, Karen postanawia przygotować się do snu, zmierzając w kierunku bloku C, w celu zażycia kąpieli pod prysznicem. Bohaterka wydaje się czuć pełne bezpieczeństwo w nowym miejsu. Podczas kąpieli słyszy jednak podejrzany hałas. Po zakręceniu dopływu wody ściekającej do obskurnego brodzika, ta - dokonuje wnikliwej obserwacji. Jednak po chwili dochodzi do wniosku, że to tylko kwestia wydawania się jej - i powraca do bloku D. Nieświadoma jest, że podąża za nią zainfekowany tej samej nocy w zombie - Patrick. Już po chwili, wśród innych cel, pojawiają się kolejne przypadki ewaulacji ludzi w zombie, spowodowanej przez wirus. Dochodzi do ataków i zamieszania na bloku. Karen udaje się jednak przetrwać masakrę. Wkrótce, Karen zaczyna kaszleć. Rada, bojąc się, że to objaw nieznanej im choroby, postanawia umieścić ją do kwarantanny. Nie sprzeciwia się, wierząc, że to dla dobra całej grupy. Postanawia zabrać ze sobą również David'a, gdyż również i ona zauważyła objawy infekcji u niego. Po pewnym czasie, zmartwiony Tyreese postanawia odwiedzić swoją ukochaną, chcąc przynieść jej kwiaty. Podczas drogi do jej celi, zauważa ślady krwi w postaci ciągniętych smug po posadzce. Zmierzając jak po nitce do kłębka, dostrzega dwa spalone żywcem ciała. Tyreese rozpoznaje po bransolecie, że to jego ukochana Karen. Obok jej ciała najprawdopodobniej leżą zwłoki David'a. Odcinek: "Isolation" Trwają spekulacje dt. śmierci Karen i David'a. Tyreese prosi Rick'a o przeprowadzenie śledztwa. Wkrótce dochodzi do wniosku, że sprawcą makabrycznego morderstwa jest Carol. Ta, po rozmowie z nim - przyznaje się. Odcinek: "Indifference" Karen pojawia się jako wyobrażenie Rick'a. Rick wyobraża sobie jak Carol przeszywa nożem ciało Karen. Wkrótce cała prawda o tej sytuacji wychodzi w jego rozmowie z Carol. Odcinek: "Internment" Rick zwierza się Maggie, że to Carol zabiła Karen i David'a. Odcinek: "Live bait" Karen pojawia się w retrospekcjach Gubernatora. Przypomina sobie czas, w którym zamordował mieszkańców Woodbury. Historia śmierci zabita przez: Carol Peletier Karen miała objawy infekcji wirusa nieznanej choroby, co było naprawdopodobniej jej pośrednim powodem śmierci. Po, lub nawet przed ewolucją w zombie, otrzymała rany nożem - zadane przez Carol. Jej ciało oraz ciało David'a podpalone zostało benzyną. Ofiary bohatera: Karen nie zabiła żadnego człowieka. Najprawdopodobniej jej ofiarami były tylko liczne ilości szwendaczy. Relacje: Andrea - Jej relacje były stosunkowo ciepłe. Nigdy nie doszło do konfliktu. Szczególnie widać to podczas kłótni Karen z Martinez'em - kłótnia na temat szkolenia Noah'a. Karen zwraca się do Andrei w celu wsparcia jej negatywnego na ten temat zdania. Noah- '''Karen przyznaje się, że była nauczycielką, która uczyła Noah'a w pobliżu Woodbury. W stosunku do Noah'a była zawsze bardzo opiekuńcza. Dowodem na to jest spór z Martinezem o szkolenie Noah'a na żołnierza. '''Paul- informacja nie została jeszcze dodana. Jeśli możesz, rozbuduj go, klikając w edycję. Tyreese- Podczas pobytu Tyreese'a w Woodbury nie widać zażyłej relacji. Gdy Karen udaje się przeżyć po zmasowanym morderstwie mieszkańców osady dokonanej przez Philip'a, gdy Karen powraca do Woodbury z Rickiem i jego ekipą, i gdy w końcu trafia do więziennego azylu: jej relacja z Tyreese'em polepsza się, aż nawiązują bardziej intymny kontakt. Tyreese przyznaje, że pomoc przy zabijaniu szwendaczy przy bramie, była powodem chęci poczucia bliskości Karen. Po jej śmierci zauważyć można jak bardzo Karen była ważna dla niego. Tyreese na początku jest rozdrażniony, gniewny. W kolejnych odcinkach długo do siebie dochodzi. Ciekawostki: -Karen (Melissa Ponzio) jest jedną z pierwszych osób o których wiedziano, że wystąpi w trzecim sezonie. Zauważono ją podczas jazdy promocyjnej ciężarówki, w połowie realizacji trzeciego sezonu. -Karen jest czwartą osobą, która użyła martwego ciała jako tarczy. Pierwszą jest Daryl, który przykrył ciałami sztywnych siebie i T-doga na autostradzie, drugą jest Michonne, która użyła ciała Tim'a, a trzecią jest Carol, która chroniła się zwłokami Axel'a. Karen użyła jednego z zamordowanych mieszkańców Woodbury. -Po śmierci Karen, Shumpert'a i Martinez'a, jedynymi ocalałymi z Woodbury są tylko Jeanette, oraz Philip. - Laurie Holden i Melissa Ponzio, jednym z wywiadów w telewizji MTV, spekulują, iż Karen przed apokalipsą była nauczycielką Noah'a, stąd ta troska o chłopca. W tym samym wywiadzie stwierdza, że Noah nie był jej synem. Zobacz też Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie z The Walking Dead